Love For Choclates
by Sassy4ever
Summary: Natsu finds out Lucy's favorite chocolate from Mira and Mira tells him he will love the chocolate the way he has never loved before.. [please do not do any of these ideas in real life, it was meant for fictional purpose only and might be dangerous to be followed in real life]


**CHAPTER: MELTING CHOCLATES AND NATSU**

_On the eve of Valentine's Day the guild was as usually decorating for the party. The girls were supposed to bake cookies and chocolates for the entire guild and for the small kids of Fiore._

_The boys were supposed to make sure the little kids had fun. Mira was in charge of making girls into groups and to make the work faster. She and Erza was supposed to make soft cake, Lucy and Lisanna was supposed to make the chocolate fountain, Wendy and Carla was responsible for the refreshment punch [lemonade] and so on. Even Cana was helping out she didn't touch liquor for the entire week. She said that she was waiting till Valentine's Day to end to drink. Now that wasn't the only thing that shocked the girls. Mira had said that while baking and making the refreshment they all should wear the same clothes and on Valentine's Day they were supposed to wear the clothes what Mira had picked for them. It was started to be a busy day as a certain blond celestial mage entered the guild._

_"__Hey guys you ready?" she asked as she smiled at them with enthusiasm. _

_"__Yep" Lisanna said as she grinned at Lucy and started cutting the fruits, strawberry and banana. The girls teased each other about boys and suddenly Mira changed the subject._

_"__Hey Lucy, what chocolate do you like?" she asked innocently._

_"__The ones that melt when I taste it, I love how they melt" Lucy said looking at the chocolate batter that she was mixing and she grinned._

_"__Oh, I see" Mira said smiled innocently, while Lucy was stilling making the batter a bit smoother. The girls sweat dropped as they knew what Mira was going to their blond friend._

_"__Perfect, now can I go home,Mira?" Lucy asked as she put away the batter that she was mixing [which was a big bowl used for baking wedding cakes]. "Sure" came the reply with a small giggle. _

_"__Looks like the cooking area is having a break" Gray said as he saw Lucy walking out of the guild and saw Juvia skipping towards... Levy! Huh? Why hadn't she come and asked him something or talked to him how much her darling Gray looked like, Gray thought a bit offended. He stared at the __blunettes__and he saw both of them were blushing so much that they looked that they might explode. All the guys looked at all the girls one by one as they went home blushing like crazy._

_'__Well I should go home' Natsu thought as he finished his fight with Gajeel._

_"__Natsu, I want you to do something for me" Mira said smiling like an angel._

_"__Kay what's it?" Natsu asked as he walked towards the white haired Mage. Mira whispered something to Natsu and he started to blush and he had a shocked face._

_"__I… um… will… try…" Natsu shuttered, "And moreover since __**she**__ likes it that way I guess I can give her that" Natsu said as he blushed even harder and now his face was the same colour of his hair._

_After saying so he ran out of the guild._

_-At Lucy's apartment-_

_Lucy had changed her clothes into something like shorts and a white top that hugged her bosom. She heard her window open but when she peeped out of her bathroom door she could see it was tightly shut._

_'__Uh, I started hearing sound now' Lucy thought as she combed her hair and walked towards her bed and lay down._

_Suddenly a warm hand slung over her waist and held her protectively._

_"__Natsu, Let go of me" She yelled and pushed his arm and got out of the bed._

_"__How did you know that it was me?" Natsu asked sitting cross legged on her bed._

_"__Well the only person in this world who would come and sleep on my bed is you and Happy, and well if your arm is snuggling me it means that only __**you**__ have come" Lucy explained a bit annoyed at the way the dragon slayer had tilted his head as if he was hearing what she was telling him._

_"__Well I bought you present for Valentine's Day, thought I could give to you as a surprise before Valentine's Day", Natsu said smiling his signature smile. Lucy softened at the way how he smiled and thought that her gift should be a surprise for her, 'How sweet'._

_"__Okay Natsu, where is my gift I am kinda tired and I want to sleep, you could sleep here itself cause I know the time is really late" Lucy said smiling a soft smile at him and sitting on the bed._

_"__Oh! But you are not gonna sleep until it become a late of midnight" Natsu said in a husky voice._

_Lucy blinked twice, she couldn't believe did Natsu just speak in a husky voice, lost in thought she didn't see that Natsu had sneaked up on her and had her in at bear hug from behind. Lucy squealed in surprise. _

_"__Natsu stop scaring me to death" Lucy shouted at him._

_"__How would I allow you to die and don't tell me I am going to scare you to death" he said in a low but a warning voice. Natsu started licking and nibbling her right earlobe. Lucy shivered at his voice and she started feeling a tad bit wet when he started licking her earlobe._

_"__Nat...Su.. Stop" she shuttered as her breath hitched._

_"__Nah, then how will you get your present Luce" he purred her name. _

_Lucy's eyes widens in shock._

_"__Now let me get started with your present" Natsu said as he took out a bar of chocolate._

_"__What's that for?" Lucy asked in a small voice. She loved what he was making her feel though her head was spinning trying to process that the dense dragon slayer knew what he was doing._

_"__I am gonna feed you chocolates" Natsu said with a goofy smile._

_'__Okay this is the Natsu I know he is just that dense, he didn't have any of those intention, you and your thinking Lucy' Lucy scolded and reasoned in her head._

_"__But I am not going to give this whole chocolate to you, I am going to make you shiver and beg and scream my name before I give it to you completely" Natsu said in the same husky voice._

_'__Okay I was wrong my mind was correct Natsu know everything he is just been acting as dense or someone had taught him about maturity now' Lucy thought as she stared at the dragon slayer with her mouth a little wide open._

_Natsu smirked and began to lick her earlobe and gently rub circles behind her back. Lucy started feeling relaxed. _

_"__Now open your mouth" Natsu instructed her. That's when she realized he was sitting in front of her and was cuddling her._

_Lucy looked at Natsu with a raised eyebrow. "Just open your mouth Luce", he said now in a firm tone. Lucy obliged and opened her mouth. "Close your eyes and don't bite the chocolate" Natsu said softly as he broke a piece of the chocolate and placed it in her mouth as she closed her eyes. _

_'__What is he going to…' Lucy was cut short from her thoughts as she felt a warm tongue slide over the chocolate in her mouth, shocked she opened her eyes and saw Natsu was melting and licking the chocolate he had kept in her mouth by his tongue. _

_'__Oh no, I have this weird feeling in my tummy. Am I having a stomach ache?' Lucy thought as her head was starting to feel lighter and everything around her was spinning._

_Natsu saw that Lucy hadn't responded to his kiss looked at her to find a very dazed looking Lucy staring at him. Natsu chuckled and stopped kissing her._

_"__Did you just kiss me now?" Lucy asked in a meek voice._

_"__Yeah it was my first kiss and you taste so good than any fire I have eaten" Natsu said with a blush on his cheeks._

_"__Well it was my first kiss too" Lucy said with a blush that was the same colour of Natsu's hair._

_"__Well I am still hungry" Natsu said eyeing Lucy head to toe "And I can't let go of a treat which is right in front of me" he said smirking as Lucy blushed the shade of Erza's hair. _

_"__Can I" He asked tilting his head so cutely._

_"__You…May" Lucy shuttered as Natsu nodded in approval._

_He slowly removed her clothes and his until she was wearing nothing though he was in his boxers._

_"__Hey no fair" Lucy said as she found him staring at her body._

_"__Hey don't stare, it's embarrassing" Lucy said trying to cover her breasts._

_"__Don't do that" Natsu growled "You wear such small skirts and tops that show your figure so much, I have caught many people having nosebleeds because of you" he said sounding a little annoyed as he pried of her hands from her breast. He applied the half of the chocolate all over her._

_"__He he that tickles Natsu" Lucy said as he finished putting chocolate in her toes._

_"__Okay dinner time" he purred and started licking her from her face, he kissed her full on the lips. After getting of the whole chocolate of her mouth he went and suck on her neck, Lucy began to moan, she knew she was getting wet_

_"__Looks like I can make some people squeak various noises for me" Natsu said as his tongue went south and started licking in her valley of breasts._

_'__Oh no I am feeling tired and he is not going to let me sleep' Lucy thought as she moaned harder cause Natsu suck on her nipples so hard that they changed into a deep red colour._

_"__Natsu…" she moaned as he licked around her navel and then licked her navel._

_"__That's your punishment for not concentrating on what I am talking and instead zoning out" Natsu said as his voice was muffled as he finished all the chocolate on her legs and toes and was now travelling towards her vagina._

_'__Oh my god, not there, I am dirty and aroused' Lucy screamed in her head._

_"__Natsu don't, I am not clean there" Lucy moaned and shouted together._

_"__Nah you smell so good and when you are gonna taste with chocolate is gonna be better" Natsu grunted with lust in his eyes._

_"__No… Natsu please… ahhh" Lucy moaned as she felt his fingers brush over her sensitive bud as he applied the chocolate over her bud._

_"__Ugh… You smell so good Luce" Natsu moaned as he smelt her._

_Natsu started licking and sucking her bud. He drove her wild, he grinned when he heard her wanton moan._

_"__Ahh… Natsu… I'm Cumming" Lucy moaned as she felt her release hit her peak so hard she saw stars._

_Both of them breathed hard. Natsu cuddled her, and nuzzled in her shoulder giving her forehead a quick kiss. Suddenly he felt a soft hand grip his hardened member. He gulped when Lucy smiled at him._

_'__Oh god, I feel so turned on' Natsu said as he saw his mate who now had Lust in her eyes. After sometime after he had his orgasm both of them laid together in each other's embrace with a smile on their lips. Natsu smirked as he heard the church clock strike twelve. _

_"__I love you" both of them said together. Lucy giggled and snuggled closer and Natsu smiled._

_-Next day morning-_

_Lucy walked to the guild with Natsu along with her. Many boys drooled over her dress and got glares from Natsu. _

_She was wearing a silver shorts with a silver shirt with a silver rubber band on her ponytail. When Natsu opened the guild door he saw all the girls standing next to one of the boys or sitting around Mira. All the girls grinned at Lucy who blushed and all the boys smirked at Natsu who grinned back his signature smile._

_"__Hey boys, how was the chocolate" Mira called out. All the girls blushed including Lucy. "Great" all of them said in unison with a big smile._

_"__Mira" all the girls groaned with a smile. _

_"__Uh, I take that as a yes" Mira said with a smile. As the party began and all the boys and girls sat together with boys embracing the girls._

**_Sorry guys, I am writing this lemon for the first time tell me how it is by reviewing it and tell me how can I improve it… and a request guys tell me how to write a the scenes for a guy cause I am no good in writing that so pm me… and check out my other story it is with Laxus and Lucy as the pair and it contain lemon on the later chapter so please tell me how to write it please…._**

**_-Sassy_**


End file.
